


Breathe

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [9]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: He looked down at the human, wondering if it was what he was thinking- yep. Gary was hyperventilating.





	Breathe

(set near the end of chapter 2)

The Ventrexian and human were floating there in space, waiting on H.U.E to respond to their call. They weren't sure why he wasn't responding, but it was getting annoying. What was also getting annoying was that sound Avocato was hearing...

'-wait.'

He looked down at the human, wondering if it was what he was thinking- yep. Gary was hyperventilating.

"Woah- hey,hey,hey,Gary. Calm down... Calm down man." he said grabbing the human's (remaining) hand, trying to snap him out of this. "Gary..? Gary? Come on man, pull it together." still no response. He really needed to calm him down, there was only so much air in this thing.

'...to hell with it.'

Avocato just gave in and wrapped his arms around the panicking boy, pulling him close. "Gare... Come on man. Calm down... Caallm down....." Gary continued, though a bit slower...

"I- I can't- believe we- m-m-made it out- a-alive..." he panted, Avocato put his hand behind the human's head and pulled it closer. "We did Gare... We're alright..." a little slower.....

"A-and m-m-my f-f-f-freaking arm-...!" Avocato began slowly rubbing his back in hopes of calming him. "Shhh.... I know, I know.... I'm sorry." slower...

"Easy... easy Gary..... Breathe for me man... breathe....." Finally, the human was breathing steady again. He shut his eyes, sighing as he refreshed on everything again. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to freak out on you like that..."

"Hey... don't be man... It WAS pretty traumatic what just happened...." he couldn't help but look down at where the human's other arm once was. As if on timing, Gary hissed a bit as another pain shot up there, making a little blood spew out.

"Easy, eeaasy... Just hang in there. Hopefully H.U.E will come through soon. Then we'll get that patched up." Gary sighed frustrated, "Seriously. Where the hell is he??? H.U.E?! H.U.E, come in?!"

"ʸʸʸʸʸyyyyyes Gary?"

Finally... his sweet, robotic voice came through...  
"What the CRAP H.U.E?! I've been calling you! We need you to scoop us up A.S.A.P.P!!!"

"On my way, Gary."


End file.
